Loving you is all I want
by SeaAngel
Summary: *Kuja and Garnet!*What happens when one evil loves a beauty just for her kingdom? Whats this? Beatrix and Kuja!?
1. Default Chapter

Parting with you is such sweet sorrow  
  
(I promise I wont kill anyone in this love fic! lol *smirks evilly*)  
  
  
  
Garnet sat in her room staring out the window she wouldn't eat anything and the castle members  
  
were being to worry about her heath. She always waited for her one true love to return to her.  
  
The name Zidane slowly left her soft tender lips as if whispering to him. But he was not there and  
  
was far from ever being near there. She stood and walked out onto the balcony she sighed and  
  
watched as another suitor came for her hand in marriage she would turn him down like all others  
  
she only loved Zidane and that's who she would ever love. She sighed.  
  
Garnet: Looks as if sir rust alot is brining another man for me to turn down. How many must I reject?  
  
Garnet left the balcony and exited her room she and headed down the stairs to meet them in the throne room. She barely made it there before them she stared at the man then sighed and looked away. The man wore a cape like most of them did he looked no different form the others. Garnet looked at Betrix with a look that said get me out of here now!  
  
Betrix: thank you sir for coming but the Queen is tired, so please leave Stenier will lead you to the door.  
  
Garnet watched the man leave then began to cry she wanted Zidane back and all she knew was that he was dead she wished she was dead to. She got up and ran to her room crying. Betrix watched her run off then sighed and closed off the section around the queens room to all except her friends. Fratley stopped by that day with a small letter from a unknown person. He slipped the letter under the door and left in a hurry.  
  
Garnet walked over to her door and picked the letter up, she took it back to her bed and sat down. She opened the letter and a buietful ring on a chain fell out of the envolope with a letter as well. She picked up the ring and studied it she looked down at the letter. She kept thinking should she open it or should she let it be. She decided to open it the letter read:  
  
My dear canary,  
  
Do not cry for the dead my sweet, I do hope you enjoy your present I made it for you my canary. I do believe you are smart enough to figure out what a ring means when a man deeply in love with you give it to you. So what is your answer my dear sweet canary? I shall be coming to see you soon.maybe sooner than you think..  
  
Garnet read the letter over and over again imedatly she though Kuja had sent this to her. He was the only one who called her his canary. Garnet stared at the ring it began to set into her that maybe Zidane was really dead and.well Kuja wasn't. Garnet too he ring of the chain and put it on her finger. It seemed to make her suddenly fall madly in love with Kuja. And she forgot all about Zidane.  
  
Later that night it began to rain hard Garnet stared out the window. She was in her nightgown, when ever the lighting flashed a image of Kuja seemed to appear. Garnet sighed wanting to see her 'beloved's' face and tough and kiss his lips. She laid in bed watching the storm un able to fall asleep. She screamed and fell out of bed when the image of Kuja seemed to laugh at her. She got up and looked towards the window yet he was gone. Her breath had quickened and yet she somehow felt safe.  
  
A hand rested on Garnet's shoulder she turned around and looked up to see Kuja standing there smiling at her. He helped her to her feet. She began to speak but he put his finger to her lip silencing her. She just stared into his eyes and smiled.  
  
Kuja: My dear dear canary you look so buetiful yet so scared, why?  
  
His hand lightly brushed across her face gently, she blushed and said nothing she seemed in a trance and speechless to say anything. He ran his fingers threw her hair and kissed her gently on the lips then pulled away slowly. Garnet blushed widely now, she had been waiting for that one kiss.  
  
Garnet: You've returned from the dead, why not be scared.  
  
Kuja just smirked and picked her up and laid her gently down on the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
Kuja: sleep now my canary tomorrow shall be a big day for you and I.  
  
Kuja kissed her forehead and left the room silently as Garnet drifted off to a peaceful sleep unlike the ones she had been having lately. Unknown to Garnet but Kuja knew all to well.that Zidane was still alive and in love with Garnet. Has he come back..will he be back in time...  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Zidane!

Zidane...No it can't be!!  
  
  
  
Garnet finally got a good's nights rest knowing her lover was back. Or the person she thought she was madly in love with was back. Betrix was worried about the queen and maybe the soon to be king. She couldn't believe Kuja was still alive and wanted to marry Garnet this couldn't be she thought he's flipped she told many of her soldiers. She only nodded and followed any orders given to her that day she did not question any of them like she normally would do. She glared every time Kuja passed her.  
  
Kuja gave her a sharp glance and stopped in front of her once. She only bowed to him and said nothing. He laughed silently to himself.  
  
Kuja: "You know don't you. You know I don't love that canary I only want the power of being king. You know my whole plan by now and yet you say nothing? What a good protector you are and you shall say nothing or you will be killed. For Garnet only believes and trust me now. She thinks Zidane is dead and he should be and will be soon enough. "  
  
He smirked and laughed at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. And she knew he was right the queen wouldn't believe her now. For Kuja had taken her heart and soul by now and her mind went with it. She clinched her fist and was about to beat the crab out of him when she saw Garnet emerge from her room in a beautiful wedding dress.  
  
Betrix forgot all about Kuja as she stared at the dress, she thought this was going to fast the queen couldn't get married not now! Especially not to Kuja! He smirked at his bride to be.  
  
Kuja: "It fits very well I presume now my canary? Go put it away now and I shall be in shortly and we can chat more about the wedding."  
  
Garnet walked back into her room and Kuja looked back at Betrix.  
  
Kuja: "remember tell no one.my sweet".  
  
He gave her a long passionate kiss and pulled away slowly with away with a smirk on his face. His slender fingers ran down her cheek as he walked away from her towards the queen's room. She almost grabbed his arm to pull him back for another. She wanted more but could not have any more of his sweet kisses.  
  
She ran her finger over her lips and smiled to herself she watched him walk away and so longed to be the queen at the moment she wanted him. She sighed as he closed the door behind him into Garnet's room. Suddenly Steiner startled Betrix, she turned and faced him and pulled herself together. He saluted her in honor.  
  
Steiner: "I have brought good news, Zidane has been seen, and well it looks like him around town. I have my full force out looking for him for the queen. Will you send your force as well Betrix?"  
  
She only nodded still alittle speechless; a smirk grew on her face as she thought about the Queen and Zidane back together she could have Kuja all to herself. Steiner scratched his head wishing at the moment he could read women's mind so he knew what she was smirking about. He hadn't any time to think any longer, he had to go finish his search he bowed then rain of with a clanking sound like always.  
  
Betrix: "So Zidane is back that can only mean one thing. Kuja is finally mine; Garnet will fall back in love with Zidane, but what if she doesn't. Damn this is going to suck if it doesn't work. Wait what about that ring maybe I ran take that way. Nah I am only thinking foolishly now."  
  
She sighed and got back on duty she kept her eyes on the doors to Garnet's room.  
  
Inside Garnet's room Kuja was sitting in a chair in the waiting room waiting for Garnet to come out dressed from her shower he sighed. He always hated how women take so long. All he wanted was the throne he didn't care if she was pretty that was just a plus to what he was doing. He sighed and smirked and began to laugh alittle.  
  
Kuja: "What shall I do to the princess when we are married kill her? Hmmm nah, I can't do it but my minions will and can for me."  
  
He watched as she came out of the bathroom fully clothed. He stood and bowed like gentlemen would, very unlike him. Garnet smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Kuja: "Your so beautiful."  
  
Garnet giggled and then Kuja silenced her by taking her into a kiss. Garnet turned red in the face, Kuja pulled away and smirked. He looked toward the window and moved away from her. He would out on to the balcony. He knew he had seen Zidane but didn't see him now he looked sharply back at Garnet.  
  
Kuja: "Where is he?! Where are you hiding him!"  
  
Garnet was a bit shocked for she didn't know what or whom he was talking about. Kuja walked over to her and seized her by the neck and lifted her into the air a bit.  
  
Kuja: "Where is he answer me!"  
  
Garnet: "Who is he!"  
  
Kuja: "Zidane you brat! Where is he!!"  
  
Garnet shrugged she was too scared to talk now. She had thought Zidane was dead but could he really be alive now, has he come back to her once and for all. She looked out onto the balcony she was wondering had he really of been there a few seconds ago. Later that night Garnet couldn't sleep she kept pacing back and forth. She truly believe Zidane was back, yet she was to be married to Kuja tomorrow what will she do she kept thinking. She wished that Zidane was there now.  
  
She heard a faint tapping on her window she looked towards it and there in the dead of night stood a man with a cape and hood on. She was nervous at first to open the window and let him in but in a way she wanted to let the man in. She walked over to the window that opened up onto the balcony she opened it. She took a step back as the man smiled and walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
Man: "I've been traveling for you Dagger I'm sorry I didn't get back in time."  
  
She stared at the man she wanted to cry cause she finally noticed the man was Zidane. She held on tightly onto him and started to cry. She never wanted to let go of him, she was afraid to loose him if she did let him go. She cried harder when she began to remember she was to be wed tomorrow.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Wedding bells

Wedding bells? Hmm maybe?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time on this story. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Zidane placed his arms around Garnet gently holding her tightly to his chest. "Shh please don't cry. You must stay strong. For me. please Garnet." He kissed her forehead gently and stroked her hair. Garnet looked up at Zidane she looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes. "Where did you go? How did you survive! Why did you wait so long to come back to me!!" She pushed him away and stared at him angrily. Zidane stared at her 'Geez some mood swings she has.' He thought. He sighed and shook her head. "Garnet you have to understand I went back to save Kuja."  
  
She glared daggers at him, "He made it back before you ever did! How do I know your not lying to me!" She backed away when he tried to approach her. "I order you to leave my room! Now!" Zidane shook his head in shock. "You're insane! I come back cause I love you and now your telling me to leave! What the hell has my brother done to you!" He yelled at her. Garnet punched him in the face, "Beatrix!" Beatrix came running into the room followed by Steiner. Garnet looked at Zidane, "I have a wedding to get ready for Zidane. It was nice seeing you again. Too bad it had to end this way." She motioned for Beatrix and Steiner to take him away. They did as told.  
  
Kuja sat back in his room grinning to himself. His little puppet was doing just as he thought she would. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked casually out of his room and headed toward the dungeon. "Time to see how my little brother is doing." He smiled to himself. He remember the day he had some back to save him in the Lifa tree and how stupid Zidane was. Zidane had actually thought he would of changed. That he would of actually taken him with him when he returned to Alexzandria for his soon to be Queen. He walked into the dungeon and walked up the cell they were keeping him in. "Why hello my dear, dear brother." Kuja said with a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Zidane looked up at Kuja with a glare. "What have you done to her!" He said as he lunged at the bars to kill his brother. Kuja only laughed at him, "Calm down. And why does it matter what I've done to her. She doesn't love you anymore. She thinks you're a traitor. And she will be mine by tomorrow night." He grinned.  
  
Zidane growled at him, "You will not touch her! I know what you want. And I wont allow you to do this." Kuja looked at him, "And how do you plan on stopping me while locked up?" Zidane hung he's head low. "Damn you Kuja." He muttered under his breath. Kuja laughed, "Hmm maybe I'll let you live to see the wedding. I'll have to see what my bride thinks of that." He began to walk off. "Enjoy your final days Zidane."  
  
Beatrix had been listening in the whole time. She sighed inwardly to herself, she wished Kuja would want her instead of Garnet. She leaned against the cold stone wall her fingers tracing her lips imaging Kuja's lips pressed against them. She closed her eyes, "Whats wrong with me." She sighed, then a grin played its way onto her lips. "Garnet wont marry Kuja if Zidane is free." Her mind began to plan his escape. She came back to reality when Kuja passed her by. He looked at her with a cold uncaring stare, "You will not be going near Zidane understood? Go back to Garnet and guard the door allowing no one except for me into her room. Understood?" Beatrix nodded slowly she was for once afraid of the man she had loved for so long. Kuja grinned, "Good girl." He walked away from her towards his bedroom chambers.  
  
Beatrix let out a sigh of relief one he was out of sight. She walked out of the dungeon herself, she went on her rounds threw the night thinking of how to free Zidane and get Kuja to herself.  
  
~The next Day~  
  
Garnet woke to the sound of birds singing outside her window. She let out a groan and got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She stopped half way there eyeing her wedding dress. "Oh no.. I totally forgot today is the day." She said half in panic. She rushed into the bathroom and began to get ready quickly but was stopped when someone knocked on her door. She looked towards the door. "Who is it?" She said with slight tone of irritation. "It's me Beatrix. I'm here to help you get ready remember?" She said as she slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. Garnet smiled at her friend and faithful guardian. "Thank you. I don't think I could do this on my own." Beatrix just nodded and began to help Garnet get ready. But she wasn't smiling or being happy which began to Garnet. Garnet looked at her, "Whats on your mind? And don't say nothing cause I know you better than that. Please tell me whats wrong." Beatrix smiled slightly, "Don't worry yourself about it my Queen." Garnet gave her a strange look. Never before has Beatrix addressed her that way when they were talking just as friends.  
  
Garnet turned around and faced Beatrix face to face. "Tell me know whats wrong with you! You have never been this way before with me. Something must be wrong!" Beatrix sighed, "Kuja doesn't love you. He only wants the kingdom. Zidane is the one that loves you. It's that damn ring on your finger that's causing this sudden love for Kuja!" She said frustrated. Garnet glared at her, "You liar! You love Kuja so you want me to break this marriage so you can have him to yourself!" She yelled at her. Beatrix stared at her stunned. "I would never do that to you! And you know it. What has he done with the Garnet I used to know." She shook her head, "I'm done here." She walked out of the room leaving Garnet to her own thoughts.  
  
Hours passed and soon it was time. Garnet felt horrible about what happened earlier. She looked around for Beatrix as she headed towards the castle's little chapel. She let out a sigh she had lost her only friend. Her face showed all the sadness that she held in side. She looked down at the ring on her finger. Then remembered that Beatrix has said about it making her fall in love with Kuja. She slowly slipped it off her finger. She felt no different her heart had come to believe the lie that she loved Kuja. She got to the chapel and as she walked down to the altar. She looked around for Beatrix, she was not there for her wedding. She bowed her head to hide her face from the world as she stood beside Kuja. She drained out the priest was saying but snapped back into reality when he asked would she take Kuja as her husband. She stared at Kuja for a while. "I..I can't." Kuja looked at her filled with anger. "Garnet dear whats the matter I thought you and I were meant to be together!" He said trying to keep his anger hidden. He glared at her and clenched his fist together tightly. She began to back away from him as he approached her ready to kill her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N: Well there is the third chapter I'll start working on Chapter four up soon hopefully. So please be patient and Review with ideas or comments. 


End file.
